Sk8er Boi
by rawrrMisshCarmy
Summary: She cared more about his reputation then his feelings. Sure she liked him. But she thought more about what her friends and the rest of the school liked him. In the end, it didn't turn out so great. Oneshot. Onesided TxG TxS


**Author's Note-HeyLo! This my first oneshot so go easy on me. If you didn't like it plz no rude comments. Thanks R&R.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. If I did you really think Troy and Gabriella would have every met.**

**_

* * *

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can i make it any more obvious  
He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can i say  
_**

**_He wanted her_**

A tall handsome brunette was hanging out with his friends at that skate board park which was across from a ballet was staring through the window of the school watching, to his eyes, a beautiful brunette in a pink tutu and ballet flats.

"Dude! Troy! Snap out of it" his best friend, Sharpay Evans commanded snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Wh-what" he stuttered coming out of his gaze.

"You were staring at Gabriella again weren't you?" she said with a low, sorta sad voice which wasn't notice by Troy

"No. I-I was th-thinking about… our science exam this Friday. Yeah that's right our exam"

"whatever Troy." she replied softly, still unnoticed by Troy. They soon heard a car horn behind them causing them to turn around.

"I've got to go"

"Kay. I'll call you later, babe." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the neck. **(They are extremely close)  
**

_  
**She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
**_

**_But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes _**

Three teenaged girls passed by a local skateboard. A brunette ballerina noticed a familiar brunette skater. The girl gazed at the boy who was trying to do an Ollie and was succeeding. She watched as he laughed with his friends.

Her 2 friends saw that their friend was distant. They both look at her direction.

"Uh, uh girl. No way, not him" the dark- haired girl, Taylor McKessie, told her friend.

"why not?" she asked

"why not? Look at his clothes? All baggy and what not. That is like sooo embarrassing" her short brown haired, Kelsi Nielson friend answered.

_I guess Tay and Kelsi is right. I'm totally out of his league _she thought with a sigh and started walking again.

_**He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her**  
_

The bell signaling for second period to be over and Free Period to begin rang. Gabriella put her pre-algebra book back into her locker and took out her biology texts to get ready for the upcoming period.

When she closed her locker door she jumped at the sight of Troy Bolton leaning against the locker next to her's.

"Hey Gabster!"

She blushed at the nickname he had just given her. "Hi"

Troy got up from the locker he was leaning against. He stuck his hands in his pockets and asked "So...what class do you have next?"

"Unfortunately, I have science with Ms. Morse. Hence, the science books plastered with her name on it." she answered referring to the books. **(1) **

"Oh. Your lucky you have third period. I have fifth period. A good way to lose my lunch." he chuckle while she just giggled.

"So... was there a reason why you decided to grace _your _presence to me with?" she asked.

"Yeah...I was wondering if... uh would li-" Gabriella was excited with what he was about to say but was disappointed when she heard a new voice come in.

"Hey Gabby..." Taylor started but finished with more of a question "...and Troy?"

"Hey!" Troy waved nervously.

"What are _you _doing here?" Kelsi questioned icily.

"I was just-"

"He was just asking...about...our homework for Mrs. Aedan. Yeah" she replied facing her two friends. She then faced back to Troy "Tonite we're doing pages 128-129 numbers 1-33"

"But-"

"Yup just as always we're only doing odds"

"Wh-"

"OMG look at the time. We should be heading to the science wing. Right girls?" Gabriella stood between her two friends and stared at them.

"I guess?" her two friends said in unison.

"Great. Well see ya later boy. C'mon girls" she waved back at troy and grabbed her two friends and walked hurriedly down the hall.

"Bye!" Troy exclaimed after them but he knew he was too late. He put his hands back down his pockets, closed his eyes and put his head on one of the random lockers. He sighed but then heard a bubbly voice. He cracked open one eye lid to see who it was. It was no other than his best friend Sharpay Evans.

"Hey sk8er boi! Why the long face?" she pouted. She didn't like seeing people sad. Especially the people she loved.

Troy opened his eyes. He softly smiled. He could always count on Sharpay in making him smile.

He gently placed his hands on her waist, brought her a little bit closer and said "Nothing. My day just hasn't been great."

"Yet. How about we have a Mad Movie Monday night tonight?" she asked putting her hands on his shoulders.

"It's Friday"

"Fine then. We'll have a... Fun Film Friday night."

He chuckled slightly at her hyper imagination. "Sure. I'm up for a movie."

Sharpay jumped slightly and clapped "Yay! How 'bout you ride home with me after school?"

Troy thought for a minute "OK. I'll just tell the 'rent later."

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Mmkay. I'll see you later I have P.E" she told him.

"Kay. I'll see ya after school Pay." He responded pulling her closer and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye" she waved at him then walked towards the gym.

"Bye!" he yelled after her watching her leave before walking to his next class.

**_She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
_****_She needed to come back down to earth_**

With a huge sigh, Gabriella flopped down on her desk and laid her head on her shoulder. She stared at the messy white board filled with things like people's name, books and papers that have been left and Ms. Morse's messy handwriting of question's from a test that they did two weeks ago.

_Ugh, stupid Taylor. Stupid Kelsi. Troy was so close to asking me out! I wonder what Troy had in mind for a date. Prob- Wait why do I care? It's not like I like Troy Bolton or anything. _

She bit her lip. _Do I?_

She was interrupted by a wrinkly body blocking her view.

"Where's you work?" it asked.

_Great! There she goes. Her and her fugly yellow trench coat of hers. I swear to god it's like she never takes that thing off. Shit!  
_

"Uhm..." was all that she could come up with.

Ms. Morse silenced her with her hand and said "Dayna, write Gabriella's name on the board."

And with that she walked away.

Gabriella huffed but didn't protest that much knowing that nothing will happen after that. She took out a piece of paper and pencil and started to "do" her work. **(2)**

_**5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone**_

"Shh. Cain. Calm Down. Shh." Gabriella hushed the crying baby. She took him from its high chair and placed him on her lap. Gabriella took the bottle from the coffee table in front of her.

"Here baby. You can stop with the tears." As soon as she put the bottle in his mouth, the baby's eyes started to droop and then finally fell into a deep slumber.

She sighed and laid him in his crib. The tired young mother plopped on the couch.

Yeah, your probably wondering where the kid came from. Well, let's just say parties, drinking and sex is not a good combo. After that night, she found 2 weeks after that she was pregnant. Thus, throwing her life away. Her scholarship to Standford, chances to be a medical doctor and the respect from the student body down the tubes.

_**She turns on tv  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV**  
_

_Ugh! Today was so frustrating. Stupid job. Stupid boss. Stupid customers. Stupid...me. This would have never happened if... you know what never mind. That was the past. Your a big girl now you can take care of yourself. _She bit her lip recalling that night. A single tear ran down her cheek.

_Pull yourself together Gabs. Maybe a little T.V. would calm me down. _Gabriella grabbed the remote from the table and started to "surf the channels"

_"You get the beeest of booooth wooorlds" _"Slut" **(Least your rite bout sumting)**

_"In other news, Hero on the Hudson River" _"Boring"

_"We got Zac Efron at LAX" _"Hmm let's see this for a minute"

_"Does he finally say something?_

_Oh no. God no. But our camera guy asks him questions about him and Vanessa"_

_"So Zac if you and Vanessa ever had a kid would it be owned by Disney?" _"Haha! TMZ, your so stupid" **(3)**

_"Dragon Tales! Dragon Tales! It's almost time for Dragon Tales. Come along, Take My Hand Let's all go to Dragon Laa-aand!" _"Totally gay" **(4)**

_"Next up a fresh new artist TROY BOLTON!"_ Gabriella's jaw drops.

"WHAT!"

_**She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show**  
_

"I've got to dial Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed.

She ran to her purse and pulled out her Razr, dialing a familiar number

**T- **Hello?

**G-** Taylor are you watching MTV?

**T-** Yeah why?

**G-** Tay that's the guy I turned when we were in High School

**T-** (there's a pause) OMG your right. Guess what? We have tickets to his next show.

**G-** I am so there!

**_She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_**

_**He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her**  
_

_*Flashback*_

_It was second period and the tardy bell was about to ring in 3 minutes. Everyone was scattered around the classroom waiting for the bell and further instructions_

_Gabriella was sitting near a computer waiting for Kelsi to arrive.  
_

_"Hey Gabriella" the basketball player said sitting on the desk behind her._

_She turned around and groaned slightly. "Hi Troy"_

_"What's up?"_

_"Nothing. Same old, Same old, You?"_

_"Nothing new. Basketball and other crap."_

_She nodded in understanding._

_"So you doing anything this weekend?" Troy asked._

_"Not really. Why?"  
_

_"I was wondering... if you would like to um... come with me to Craig's party this Saturday"_

_Omg. Is he asking me out? She thought_

_"You and me? Together? On a date?" she questioned_

_"Uhm... yea"_

_"I-" _

_Aww! How sweet! He's asking me out. Of coure I'm going to sau ye- NO! What the hell am I thinking? I can't go out with him! It will totally ruin my reputation. I have to come up with simething quick...  
_

_"Sorry. Girls like me don't go out with loser like you. See ya later boi" she said very harshly then walked to her seat where Kelsi was currently waiting for Gabriella to join her._

_Hurt reflected in Troy's eyes that soon dimmed when she saw a blonde head come through the classroom door and sat in the seat in front of him._

_"Hey Troy-boy!" Sharpay greeted him using his childhood nickname that stuck with them throughout the years.._

_Troy smiled slightly. _

_"Hey Sharpie" he re_s_ponded._

_Once Again, Super Sharpay to the rescue._

_*End Of Flashback*  
_

**_Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_**

"AHH!! WE LOVE YOU TROY BOLTON!!" the crowd cheered and screamed for the latest superstar.

"I love you guys too. Not as much as our special guest though. She's actress/singer/model and now my fiance SHARPAY EVANS!" the guitarist exclaimed gesturing to the waving blonde coming from backstage.

Sharpay walked over to Jason on the keyboard and put her hand on his shoulder and started to sing her part while giggling at Jason who started banging his head to the music.

_**Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boys mine now**_  
_**  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends**_

She then smacked Jason shoulder lightly for being silly and started walking towards Chad, who was playing bass. They started to sway from side to side while they're bodies were facing the right and their heads towards the crowd.

Sharpay started snapping her fingers to the beat while Chad took one of her hands and they started dancing. He gave her a twirl and she ended it up in Troy's arms. She giggled.

**_Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_**

He threw his hand around his fiance while she put his head on his shoulder. They slowly to the front of the stage where their stood in the crowd Gabriella Montez. Sharpay smirked as she saw Gabriella's glaring eyes.

Troy looked to where Sharpay was looking and was shocked to see his ex-love. He then smirked and kissed his new love on the temple as she sang their favorite part of the song.

_**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?**_

As she sang that line, she lifted her head from Troy's shoulder and looked at him. They both shrugged as actually asking themselves that question.

**_We are in love Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world_**

Troy grabbed the girl's hand started to dance as she sang. They danced in sort of a Cha-Cha style that made the crowd go wild.

**_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
_**

As he gave her a twirl, she let go of his hand and gave him a little wave as if really saying good-bye.

Troy chuckled at her and just grabbed her waving hand. He pulled her back slowly and stared deeply into her eyes.

**_I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_**

After she sang the last line she instantly dropped her hand with the mic in it, while Troy slowly leaned in and gave her a sweet passionate kiss making the crowd go crazy. They pulled away with there foreheads pressed together. Troy kisses her nose which made her giggle for the third time that night. Everyone was cheering for them. The audience. The band. People backstage. And even people watching at home. Except for one regretful (piece of trash, LoL jk) Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**(1)****My science teacher's name is Ms. Morse and she can't teach for shit. Her room is hella messy and unorganized. All we're doing is drawing random shit and taking notes on shit we havent studied yet.**

**(2)****Yup that's Ms. Morse's punishment. Either you are standing or you get your name on the board. She doesnt really do anything after that****. **

**(3)****I luuuuv TMZ. That was actually asked.  
**

**(4)For the record, DRAGON TALES IS HELLA SMEXY!!**

**A/N- FYI Those arent all the people in the band. Zeke is also in it he plays the drum. Only reason I'm telling you that is because I'm thinking of making an epilogue-ish thing just for like a background of Troy and Sharpay's relationship. Lemme know what you think. Should I do it? Should I not do it? **

**InaVanes \(=^_^=)/  
**


End file.
